Fairy Tail: The Infernal World
by The FoxyTrot
Summary: A sequel! Lucy and Davina have been saved from the demon, Abaddon. Nothing like this has been seen before, but concern from the Celestial Spirit King cause Fairy Tail to investigate the mysterious world that Abaddon has come from, and they must figure out a solution before things get out of hand! However, the demons interest in Lucy is very peculiar, and what happened to her magic?
1. The Princess and The Nymph

**This story is a sequel to my previous story, Fairy Tail: A Place to Call Home. If you have not read it, some things may be mentioned that could be confusing as I may not go into detail and discuss it. If you came here after reading that story, thank you for sticking with this! (: I hope you enjoy. And I will most likely be slow with updating the story. And due to the limited amount of time I can spend on it, the chapters may be kind of short.**

* * *

The heavy door above them closed as they, having the pattern of the demon memorized, heard Abaddon leave. It had only been months, under half a year, but for the girls it felt like a lifetime. They had given up hope of rescue long ago.

"Davina?" The blond Mage softly called out to her friend.

Davina opened her golden eyes to find Lucy in the darkness. "Hm?"

"What happens when we die?"

The Red Nymph furrowed her eyebrows. "You mean where do we go?"

Lucy hesitantly nodded.

"We remain on Earthland. Like those spirits that... Well, I forget her name, but the one girl in Fairy Tail collects the spirits of Magnolia." Davina explained. "We remain where we are, just unseen."

Lucy frowned. "Will we ever be free?"

The question was left up in the air as neither of them wanted to answer, although both of them thought of the same reply.

"I wonder if there are more Infernal Spirit mages." Lucy muttered.

"They're very rare." Davina answered. "You have to be a Celestial one first before you can even attempt to open the Infernal World. Over four hundred years ago, there were a lot of Infernal Spirit mages, but after a while only one was left alive, only to eventually be killed by a dragon."

Lucy thought for a moment. "Abaddon doesn't have a master anymore, what if I could attempt to close his gate?"

Davina shook her head. "The Zodiac keys are the strongest Celestial Spirits, likewise Abaddon is part of the strongest group of the Infernal World. Attempting that on someone you don't have under a contract in that world may kill you."

Lucy tugged on her chains. "I have to do some-"

"Princess."

Silence fell upon the two girls as they looked towards the door. A girl stood there with short purple hair, wearing a maids outfit and having chains on both wrists.

"Virgo? How..." Lucy trailed off in shock.

"It took a while." Virgo said. "But we were able to track you down. Leo is upstairs with Aries."

Virgo approached Lucy to remove her chains.

"Be careful not to touch the Magic Sealing Stones around our wrists." Davina warned the spirit.

Upon touching the chains, Virgo was easily able to remove them, then she removed the ones from Davina's wrists.

"We won't have long to get out of here." Lucy said.

"Don't worry, Princess. You can punish me later if you want." Virgo took the two girls upstairs, where Aries and Loke both turned to face them. Loke immediately stepped forward and pulled Lucy into a hug.

"We thought you were dead." He told her.

Aries trembled a bit as she held up the keys. "We found these." She softly said.

Loke stepped back and looked towards Davina, confusion spreading through his face. "Hera?"

She froze. In her past life she had looked more like Iris, but her golden eyes and birthmark remained the same. It was a wonder that the Lion had picked them out so easily after all the years that had passed. "My names Davina, and you should hurry with getting us out."

Virgo wrapped her hand around Davina's bicep, and Loke remained holding onto Lucy. They nodded to each other, and suddenly the room that had been apart of their prison faded away into light.

The stop they made in the Celestial World was very quick, Loke had told them that they had no time to stay as their escorts back to the guild could not be kept waiting for what could turn out to be months on Earthland.

So, in a few minutes they were taken out of the Celestial Spirit World and back onto Earthland.

"We've been out of our world too long searching for you, so while I am okay, Virgo can't taken Davina very far, so we've dropped you off in the nearest town." Loke explained to the girls. "Your escorts will be here shortly, wait by the fountain." After an encouraging smile, the three Spirits disappeared back into their home as the two girls headed to the fountain in the middle of the town.

Lucy leaned against it as she stared down at the ground. "I can't decide whether to smile or cry." She said.

Davina smiled very slightly. "At this point, both is fine."

They were left waiting for about an hour before a familiar voice shouted out to them. "It's about time we got you out of there!"

Lucy's head shot up as a huge smile erupted. "Gildarts!" She immediately took off running towards him, throwing herself into a hug.

Two more men stood on either side of him. Davina recognized them with ease, smiling as she stared at the blond. While he wasn't the blond she was hoping to see, she decided that he would do for now. "Sting, and Rogue."

"It's been a while, Davina." Sting said to her. "Heard you've been through hell too."

Davina approached the group. "I've been through there plenty of times. I'm just ready to go home."

Gildarts placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're the new member, huh? We'll be home in a few days."


	2. Journey

Gildarts carried a sleeping Lucy, the poor girl was exhausted from her hardship. Davina walked silently beside Sting. They had been traveling for about a day and a half, trying to get to the next town that had a train that could take them to Magnolia. All Davina could think about was her team.

She was worried, but too afraid to ask of them. The Red Nymph was afraid that none of them had made it out of that cave which Abaddon destroyed.

"There's the town." Sting said, nudging Davina. "You're one step closer to home."

"Something doesn't feel right."

Everyone turned to Rogue after he had finished his sentence.

"What do you mean?" Asked Gildarts. But as an answer, he only got a shrug.

Before they could travel further, a voice rung out. "He means me." The voice was deep, and sounded as if the person had been smoking for the majority of his life. In fact, Davina could smell the smoke of a cigar not far from her. The man who appeared before them was surprisingly rather short, probably only just hitting 5'0. His hair was a shaggy blond, reaching to his shoulders, and his eyes were green. When he smiled, his teeth were slightly yellowed.

"I didn't mean to startle anyone." The man said. "Oh, where are my manners. My name is Killian." He took a bow.

Sting narrowed his eyes. "Are you a demon?"

Killian laughed. "No. But I work for one." He pointed to Lucy. "That girl. He wants her. He thought he wanted pinky over there, but over time figured out that he wanted the blond."

Davina took a few steps towards Gildarts. "And why does he want her?"

"That's his secret."

Gildarts' face had set into a scowl. "I won't let you touch her."

Davina extended her palm towards Killian, her red magic seal indicating her use of blood magic. Although she hated the spell, she wanted the man gone and for them to continue on their journey. "Blood Rage."

Killian keeled over, groaning. "Oh, ow." He said, letting out a scream. But soon the scream died off as he straightened up, laughing. "Sorry, your blood magic won't work on me."

Davina gritted her teeth as Sting and Rogue stepped forward. "You've spent too much time around Magic Sealing Stones, Davina." Sting said. "Your magic still has to recover anyways."

"Gildart," Rogue started. "Get the two out of here."

Gildarts turned and began to run off, while Davina hesitated before chasing after him. She heard an attack had been blocked behind her as she ran, listening to the laughter of Sting as he and his partner engaged in battle.

Davina paced the train. "Who the hell was that guy?" She asked.

Lucy had woken up at this point. The girl looked very worried as she stared at the floor. "Why does he want me?"

Gildarts watched Davina pace. "Makarov told me who you are." He said.

Davina stopped and turned to him. "I never told him."

"Mavis figured it out." He said. "Have you ever seen anything like Abaddon?"

Davina sighed and took a seat beside Lucy. "In my time we faced dragons, not demons."

Lucy looked up at her. "Wouldn't he want you more? You're part angel!"

The Red Nymph leveled her gaze to Lucy's. "And you're a Celestial Spirit Mage who has a lot of hidden power. He would actually have use for you, whereas I'm only a punching bag for him."

Lucy looked down at her hands. "Hidden power?" She asked. "I can't even feel any magic in me right now."

Davina and Gildarts exchanged stunned glances. The man spoke to her. "You just have to let it return, all those months with those stones on your wrist did it's damage."

Davina looked out the window. "We're pulling into Magnolia." She said. "Lucy, everything will be okay."

The trio exited the train upon it's arrival, and silently made their way to the guild. People in the town stopped and looked at them, recognizing the two from posters that used to hang up indicating that they were missing. Like the day Davina had first arrived to join Fairy Tail, whispers floated through the crowd.

"I hope Sting and Rogue will be okay..." Davina muttered as they stood in front of the guild.


	3. Return to Our Home

"I don't see why you keep making those, Mira." Davina heard Wakaba saying as they entered the guild. "She's not coming back to drink it."

His bluntness left a cold silence, the only warmth in the room coming from the steaming mug of cider with a cinnamon stick, something that Mira made everyday in case of the girls return.

Mira looked like she was about the lash out at Wakaba for saying that, but then her eyes met the golden eyes of the Red Nymph, then turned to the brown eyes of Lucy. Shock spread through Mira's features as she stared at the two girls who had returned to their home, to their family.

Everyone who had been looking towards Wakaba and Mira noticed the girls shock and turned to see what she was staring at. Lucy reached over and gripped Davina's hand, both of them were nervous that this was just a dream. A dream that they both had running through their head for months.

Davina took a step forward, then simply sank to the ground as her knees gave out. It was Lisanna who ran towards the girls, throwing her arms around each of them for quite a while. Mira came from behind the counter, and soon each and every guild member who could gather the strength to stand came to greet them, tears flowing from everyone who didn't mind crying in front of others, especially Levy and Juvia. Davina and Lucy took notice of the absence of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Laxus, and the three exceeds that accompanied them. The only exceed in the guild at the time was Pantherlily.

When they asked, it was Mira who answered. "They went out to search for you."

"Like a man." Elfman threw in, helping the two girls to their feet.

"Master went to a meeting of the Wizard Saints." Levy told them. "Some weird trace of something old popped up, they're all worried."

Lucy looked at Davina. "Is it...?"

"Abaddon." The Red Nymph answered.

"Where did Natsu and the team go?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel spoke up. "No one knows. They left without a word."

"Left without a word?" Davina asked. "Then how do you know why they left?"

"I... I heard them making plans to search for you." Levy told them.

Davina looked at Lucy. "We need to look for them."

Lucy gave a quick nod of her head, but Gildarts put his hands on their shoulders. "You two need rest. We'll get a message to them that you've been found."

Cana raised a card. "I have a card to contact them." However, when she tried to use it, she soon found that the card would not work. "Something must of happened to the card I gave to them."

Davina looked down at her feet, thinking for a moment. "I have a way to track them down. But, I need rest first."

No one had been able to afford the rent of both of their homes. However, they had been able to take their furniture and store it somewhere. Instead, they were able to take them to Laxus' home and let them stay there to get rest. The two girls slept for a whole day, then bathed before getting dressed. Davina felt different without her red lily in her hair, as it had gotten torn up, so instead of her usual half up style she threw all of her hair up into a bun.

Davina soon joined Lucy in the living room, who was accompanied by Juvia, Cana, and Mira who had volunteered to come with them.

"So, how are you going to find them?" Mira asked her.

"Life Magic." Davina replied. "A piece of my soul lies inside Laxus, I can track him wherever he is."

She folded her legs underneath her as she lowered herself to the ground. Mira and the other two looked confused, as they did not know about her magic, however Lucy was able to follow along.

Davina closed her eyes, her golden magic seal appearing beneath her as she used her magic to find Laxus.

_"Laxus... Where are you?"_

_"Who's there?" His voice filled her head._

_"It's a surprise." Davina responded softly. "Tell me where you are."_

_There was a scoff. "I guess if you're my enemy, I'll just wipe the floor with you. Blossom Village."_

Davina opened her eyes with a smile. "I know where they are."

"We can go get them, you guys should stay home." Cana spoke.

Lucy glared at her. "My home is where Natsu is."

Mira smiled. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Blossom Village was relatively close to Magnolia, and it did not take long for the girls to arrive there. Lucy was just about jumping up and down with excitement to see Natsu and her friends. Davina was just as excited, but more calm about it. Juvia spoke of seeing Gray, quite happy for the opportunity.

They asked around town if anyone had seen any of their team members, but they all ended up having to split up to search. Out of concern, Davina forced Lucy to stick with Mira, as her magic still hadn't returned.

Davina walked down an alley, her hands in her pockets as she stared up into the sky, worried that she would not find any of her friends. She knew Laxus was here, but the worry still built up in the pit of her stomach. Her previous life she had died alone, and solitude had become her deepest fear.

As Davina walked along, footsteps at a quick pace sounded behind her. But as the Red Nymph turned to face the person, she was quickly slammed into the wall.

"Ugh!" She grunted on the impact and stared into the eyes of Killian. "You!"

Killian smiled. "Those two Dragon Slayers were nothing." He told her. "I wonder if the White Wizard can prove to be better?"

"What did you do to Sting and Rogue!?" Davina asked him, frightened.

"Oh, they're still alive, don't worry. But, they might not be very… Hm," Killian widened his smile. "Operational for a while."

"You…!" Davina tried to use her blood magic on him once more. "What the hell!?"

Killian gripped her collar and threw her aside onto the ground. "I already said, your Blood Magic won't work on me."

"Fine. Heaven's Ark: Cannon Blast!" Davina raised her palm, her golden magic seal appearing as a large blast of golden light shot forward, propelling Killian backwards.

Her enemy landed flat on his back. For a moment, he wouldn't move. Davina stayed on the ground, afraid to approach him. Soon, Killian let out a laugh. "Light… Only creates more darkness."

"And darkness will always be destroyed." A voice sounded from behind Davina.

The Red Nymph looked behind her, her golden gaze meeting orange. A tall man with his signature fur-lined coat hanging from his shoulders. His lightning shaped scar on his eyes, those orange eyes which held so much anger for Killian. "Laxus…" She whispered.

Laxus didn't say a word, he didn't even look at Davina before he shot forward, cloaked in lightning, as he attacked Killian. Kane, Davina's exceed friend, cried as he grabbed Davina.

"Kane… Oh, I missed you so much." Davina said as she held onto him, watching Laxus exchange blows with Killian.

Their enemy soon left, as Laxus had become an obstacle. However, even after he left, Laxus refused to turn around. His fur-lined coat had fallen to the ground, and Davina slowly got up, Kane still in her arms. She grabbed the coat and approached Laxus.

"If I don't turn around, I won't have to face the fact that I may be hallucinating." She heard him say.

"But, I'm right here." Davina said. "Please, turn around."

Slowly, he turned towards her, his eyes taking her in. "It was your voice, wasn't it?" She nodded. Laxus reached out and pulled her into his arms. "You're safe. You're home."


	4. Our Enemy Thrives

Laxus refused to let Davina be more than five feet away from him, he was afraid that she would be snatched away once more. Kane stayed in her arms, childhood friends reunited. Laxus had told Davina about their searches for the two girls as they walked, and of his eventual two month job with Kane. Davina never spoke of her time with Abaddon, and Laxus hadn't asked, not wanting to know the possibility of horror happening to her or Lucy.

"Laxus." Erza and Gray began to approach them, however the tall bulky figure of the blond Mage blocked their view of the small build of Davina. "Have you ran into any demons?"

Laxus looked confused. "Demons? We're here to search-"

"I know what we're here for," Erza raised a hand to silence the older man. "But there are demons in this town, and they're not like any we've seen before."

Gray began to speak. "One mentioned that he wasn't created by Zeref, he comes from somewhere else."

"The Infernal World." Davina whispered to herself. "There are more than just Abaddon free?" Laxus had heard her whispering and turned to her, revealing the smallest view to their two comrades.

"What do you know of them?" Laxus asked her.

Gray stepped forward. "Is that-?"

"We don't have time for that anymore." Davina looked up at them. "As much as I am glad to see you, reunions have to wait. Mira, Juvia, and Lucy are in this town, and those demons may be after Lucy." She paused. "She doesn't have any magic power to defend herself with."

Erza's eyes widened. "Lucy's in danger?"

"We have to find her!" Gray said.

"Gray and I will go together, you two stick together and try to find Natsu too." Erza told them, then ran off with Gray.

"I have never heard of the Infernal World until Iris summoned Abaddon." Davina said. "This worries me."

Laxus frowned. "Things will get straightened up. It can't be that dangerous if it was never heard of."

Davina shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Let's find Natsu and Lucy."

Lucy backed up behind Juvia and Mira, but her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Lucy-sama, isn't that...?" Juvia began, but soon trailed off as she simply stared.

Mira looked at both of the girls. "You know him?"

Lucy frowned. "Yes, but he's dead." She stated. "Jellal killed him in the Tower of Heaven."

There before the three girls stood a tall man. He was muscular with dark hair, and a metal jaw piece on his face. Simon.

"How are you alive?" Lucy asked.

"The dead will walk so long as the Infernal World is connected to Earthland." Simon said in a rough voice which then change as he continued talking. "I... Don't have full control over myself. I don't know what's happening."

"Lucy!" A voice sounded behind her. The blond Mage turned to see two of her friends, Erza and Gray. Erza came to a complete stop, dropping the sword she held in her hand as her eyes widened. "Simon...?"

"Erza." Simons eyes suddenly changed color, turning completely black. "Play time is over. I must... I'm losing control. Must find energy..." Simon lumbered off, leaving the group in complete shock.

"Simon!" Erza soon yelled. As she stepped forward, Gray grabbed her.

"Stop." He told her. "We don't know what's happening with him. It could be dangerous, and we have to find the others."

Erza rested her face in her armored palm, her shoulders shaking slightly. "How?"

Lucy stepped towards her. "Erza, we'll figure this out. But we need to find Davina."

"Laxus found her. They're looking for you and Natsu." Gray told her.

Davina hugged herself. Kane had finally took up walking beside Davina and Laxus. Things were silent as the trio walked through the town, which seemed very deserted now that the Red Nymph put thought into it.

"Where are all the people?" Davina asked.

Laxus shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows." He said. "No one was here when we arrived."

"That's weird, I thought I had seen someone earlier…" She commented.

"Laxus!" The familiar voice of the obnoxious fire breathing Mage sounded from behind them. "Run!"

They both turned around. "Eh!?" Davina's jaw dropped. "Natsu, what did you do!?"

Behind Natsu and Happy was a horde of people chasing them. Each person had great magic power emitting from them. Laxus picked Kane up, then grabbed Davina's arm and began to run.

"I didn't do anything!" Natsu said as they ran.

Happy spoke up. "We found them lying around, they weren't breathing one minute then the next they were trying to kill us!"

"This isn't good!" Davina stated the obvious.

The group ran from the horde of people for a few minutes before they came across the rest of their teammates, who were being faced by someone who resembled Abaddon, but was not him. They came to a halt, and the horde of people spread out to surround them, leaving the grey looking man in the middle with the Fairy Tail members.

"Lucy!" Natsu ignored the situation they were now in, pulling Lucy into a hug as he simply held on to the girl.

"Natsu..." Lucy could be heard sniffling just the slightest as she wrapped her arms around him.

The grey man clapped. "How touching." He said. "Truly."

"Who are you?" Erza demanded, having picked up her sword to raise it at him.

"Me?" He laughed. "Oh, yes. My name is Arthur." He told her. "I'm a lower class demon, but not as low as them."

Mira looked around at all of them. "They're all demons?"

"The bodies are human. The souls are demons. See, low class demons need the body of dead humans in order to walk in the Earthland." Arthur explained. He spread his arms, a slow smirk crawling on his face. "We demons are thriving here. And we will have our prize." He pointed towards the two who still held on to each other. "Lucy Heartfilia."


	5. Poison

"Leave it to Natsu to get rid of most of them." Laxus mumbled behind Davina. The two were back to back as they all fought to protect Lucy.

"Ah, well, he's protective." Davina said. She put her hands on her knees. "My magic... It's like these guys just suck it out."

Laxus frowned. "Maybe it's because you're an angel. Stay close to me."

Davina had no problem with that as she watched Natsu using his fire, with Gray by him using ice. Erza and Mira were also working as a team, easily dispatching the demon possessed bodies. Juvia stayed close to Lucy, making sure no demon got close to her. However, it looked as if Kane and Happy were in trouble, Arthur coming towards them.

"The exceeds!" Davina said, dashing away from Laxus and towards them. She got there in time to block an attack, which sent her skidding backwards a bit.

"And the angel comes to save the day." Arthur said, laughing.

"Give me a break, I'm only part angel." Davina stood up straight, staring him down. "Blood Bound." Her magic seal appeared, but just like what happened with Killian and these possessed bodies, her magic did not work. The young Mage knew this would be trouble, as her Heavens Ark magic was quickly draining around these demons. Davina scowled, anger bubbling up due to the uselessness of her magic.

"The possessed bodies have no blood in them, girl." Arthur told her. "And demons in our own body," he smiled. "Our blood is that of mercury."

"Damn it." Davina mumbled. Off to the side, she could see Laxus trying to reach her, only to be cut off by demons. "Guess I'll have to work with what I have." Before the Red Nymph could summon up magic, she was hit in an attack and thrown backwards. She grunted on impact with the ground, bouncing off a few times.

Arthur stood over her, a leg on either side of her body as he stared down at her. "You better be careful, dear. If a demons magic were to enter your bloodstream somehow, well," he laughed. "Full angel or not, it will poison you." He came down with an attack, his magic black as night.

"Shield!" Davina threw her hands over her face, a golden shield shining in front of her before she quickly scrambled away from the demon. "Hammer of Justice!" Davina swung around, swinging a giant hammer made of the light of the heavens, slamming it directly into Arthur, throwing him back. However, moving quickly he got beside her, knocking her to the side.

"Vina!" Kane shouted, worried for his friend as he crashed into the ground once more.

Davina raised her golden eyes to glare at the demon who slowly walked towards her. Soon, she closed her eyes in concentration as she began to draw in more magic.

"... Life Stream." Drawing on her ancient Life Magic, Davina poured her magic out of her and into the ground, into the roots underneath and into their life force. She magnetized the life force of the roots beneath her, which caused and explosion in green light that hit any corrupted soul around her in an attack.

She grew exhausted, but through a haze she could see that some of the possessed had been wiped out, although there were still some left for the Fairy Tail members to fight off. Davina smiled when she didn't see Arthur, feeling victorious.

She heard a gasp from Lucy. "Davina!"

The White Wizard screamed out in pain as she felt herself being lifted by her hair.

"Laxus, help her!"

Arthur whispered in her ear. "You left yourself open, angel." Then he sank his teeth into her right shoulder, releasing magic into her blood stream.

"She's in and out..."

"... Get Wendy!"

"Where the hell... They?"

"Laxus... Off on a job."

Davina was in and out of consciousness. And in the darkness of her sleep she found memories, hidden deep inside, memories she wanted left untouched.

_"Hera." A man approached her. "I know how to stop the dragons."_

_Hera sat upon a grassy hillside, her golden gaze staring at the marking up her left forearm. Live in Light._

_"And how do you think we can stop these dragons?" Hera asked, not looking at the man._

_"We ask for the help of angels." He said. "No. We plead with them for their help."_

_"There is no angel alive who would help us." Hera told him. "They'd rather see us die, just as the demons and the dragons would see."_

_The man stepped in front of her, crouching down so his red eyes met her golden ones. "We have to do something."_

_Hera closed her eyes. "We let history run it's course, Zeref."_

Laxus stared down at Davina as Porlyusica worked to get the poison out of the girl, who would scream out in pain from time to time. Lucy also stayed in the room, refusing to leave the girl who she had spent months locked up with.

"Will she be okay?" Lucy leaned forward in her chair to ask, a worried look set on her face.

Porlyusica sighed. "The poison of a demon is very hard to get out. The only thing I am doing for the girl is allowing her to live a little longer, and in less pain."

Laxus gritted his teeth. "You're saying she will die?"

The old woman nodded her head. "Eventually. And there is no telling how long it will be until she does. With the amount of poison I did manage to remove, she will be able to function and move, possibly go on with her daily activities, take on jobs as a mage." She paused for a breath. "However, pain will consume her from time to time, and eventually she will die."

Rage filled Laxus' orange eyes, and he quickly removed himself from the room. Lucy sat there in shock, staring at her pink haired friend. "After everything we've been through... She's been through... She's going to die from a bite?"

Porlyusica gathered her things. "Life is far from fair." She said. "If her state worsens, send for me." The old woman left to speak with Makarov before returning to her home in the woods.

Lucy shook her head slowly. "There has to be something more we can do."

Wendy crept out from the otherside of the doorway. "Maybe when she wakes up her own Life Magic can heal her." She suggested. "She's not some normal angel, she is the White Wizard, right?"

Lucy nodded. "Right!" She slammed her fist into the palm of her hand. "The only person ever able to hurt her is Zeref, not a demon!"

"Don't have such high hopes." Laxus re entered the room, and Lucy took notice of his slightly bloody knuckles. "Just make whatever time she has left the best time she'll have."

* * *

**I have been very busy with school, although I will be graduating this month. Over the summer I will finish this story. I apologize for the long wait! But, I should start getting more chapters published in just a few weeks! :)**


	6. The Missing

_"Zeref... What have you done?" Hera's golden eyes were wide, her face white with horror._

_Zeref turned to her, his face set in an expression that gave away his pleasure in his decision. "Iris would be proud, unlike her sister I'm actually doing something."_

_"That's what the Dragon Slayers are here for!" Hera told him. "You suggest angels, yet you turn to demons."_

_Zeref shrugged. "In time, I'll even create my own demons. This world is chaos anyways, you want history to run it's course? History is being written as we speak."_

_"You're condemning innocent to die." _

_"Let them. Eventually death will be upon them anyways." He told her._

_"Zeref..." Hera looked down at her feet. "What happened to you?"_

Gasping for air, she ran down the empty streets of Magnolia. Her blond hair, fallen from the pigtails, flowed behind her. Her face had become red, and she soon was exhausted. Lucy, unable to summon her Spirits, ran from the danger she faced.

"Loke... You always show up when I'm in trouble." She said to herself as she turned a corner to hide. "Natsu..." She looked at the pink Fairy Tail mark on her hand. "Help me."

"You humans think you can run and hide so easily." Lucy looked up above her, where a demon defied gravity and clung to the wall. The body of the demon appeared to be an old man, skinny with long gray hair. "I may just be a walking corpse, but I can still smell your delicious scent."

"Who... Are you?" Lucy asked, moving away from the wall

"This body belongs to ... Oh what was it? Bob." A pause. "No, that's not right. Rob, that's it. However, I am Vincent."

Lucy gave a short nod before she began to run once more, but the demon easily caught her, grabbing her by her hair.

"Ah!" She screamed, reaching back and grabbing his arm. "What do you want with me!?"

The demon leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Your power. You and the other Mage will summon our king."

Kane sat at the end of the bed. It had been four days since she laid unconscious with poison running through her veins. He never left her side, not once. He had heard that Lucy had gone missing, and Natsu had gone off to search for her with his team. They had asked Laxus to help, but instead he got Gildarts to help so that he could stay at the guild for when Davina would awaken.

Kane stared down at his little paws, thinking about everything. He had waited for what seemed like ages for his best friend to return. All those nights feeling lonely, even while he was with someone. Davina had always comforted him when no one else would. They had always been there for one another.

A movement. His head snapped up as he saw her arm moving up to take her sheets off. "Vina! You're awake!" The little Exceed climbed onto the bed and crept up towards her as she began to sit up. "Take it slow, Porlyusica could only do so much for you."

Davina flinched a bit, but let out a pained smile. "I'm okay, Kane."

Kane's eyes began to tear up, and he moved into Davina's lap. "I lost you already, am I going to lose you again?" He asked her through sobs.

The small mage wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to her. "I can't promise you anything, Kane. But I will tell you that I will fight my hardest to stay alive." She whispered into his ear.

A voice sounded. "The once great wizard taken down by a bite?" Davina looked up to meet the green eyes of Mavis Vermillion. "It has been a long time, hasn't it, Hera."

"Nice to see you again. Although, I did see you at the Rainbow Sakura Tree." The Red Nymph mentioned. "But, at least one of us is alive this time."

Mavis sat down on the bed. "I did miss having you on Tenrou Island to give me company."

Kane turned to look at her. "You knew Davina?"

The First Master looked down at the Exceed. "I knew the Queen of Heavens." Her gaze returned to Davina's golden eyes. "The White Wizard. You may have her soul and her personality, but you are not her yet."

Davina twisted her face into a scowl. "I am her." She argued.

Mavis stood up, a smile on her face. "Hera wouldn't go down without a fight."

"Hera would allow history to play itself out on its own." Davina retorted.

The First Master had already made her way to the door, standing with it slightly open as she was about to exit. "When Zeref allowed demons to enter, what did Hera do?" She asked. "Stand by and wait for her death to come?"

Davina remained in that room for about a quarter of an hour, taking in what Mavis had told her. While she was deep in thought, Kane told her all about everything that had happened during her and Lucy's absence. He told her about how strong he had become thanks to Gajeel and Pantherlily, when he and Laxus were actually at the guild. He told her that Freed had admitted to being in love with Laxus, and joked that Davina now had competition. He also mentioned that a new girl had joined the guild about a month after her disappearance. The girls name was Celine Eden, who apparently was a year older than Laxus. When he realized that Davina was only half listening, he fell into silence.

Finally, Davina looked up at him and told him that she would like to go see everyone. Getting out of her bed was painful, it felt like a thousand needles shooting through her veins as she moved. But she stood up, putting on a happy face through her pain, and Kane lead her to the door, making their exit out of the room. Davina approached the bar, the smell of hot apple cider and cinnamon filling the air. She approached a group which surrounded an angry Natsu, who was shouting that they needed to let him go out and save Lucy.

"Lucy?" Davina asked. "Why did she even leave the guild? Where is she?"

The group turned to her, and it was Natsu who spoke. "I don't know why she left! But she hasn't come back, and Loke said he couldn't find her!"

Loke let out a sigh. "Usually I could track her because she owns my key, but now that her magic is seemingly gone, I can't."

"Then how do you know she's in danger right now?" Kane asked.

Juvia rubbed her hands. "Juvia-chan saw her in the arms of some old man. She couldn't stop the old man from taking Lucy."

A girl with long black hair, the left side shaved, gritted her teeth. Her green eyes seemed to flash with anger and her tan face became red. "I told you we shouldn't have let her step foot outside the guild!" When she moved, it seemed unimaginable that she could possibly move in her skin-tight silver skirt. Her purple long sleeved blouse exposed her navel area, where her green Fairy Tail mark resided on the right side. She also wore flat, ballet style shoes that matched the color of her blouse.

Laxus leaned down to whisper in Davina's ear. "Celine is one for drama, but don't let her fool you."

Davina turned to him, and although he tried to look like his usual self, she could see hints of concern in his facial expression, especially in his orange eyes. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"She stated before that she couldn't begin to care for either of you until she had met you both." He informed her. Davina shot a quick glance at Celine, who had turned her gaze towards the two, before sending a frown towards Laxus.

"How can you two be standing there chatting while Lucy is in danger?" Celine asked, before adding in, "Again."

"Don't act like you're actually concerned, Celine!" Natsu shouted. "When it comes down to it, you don't know what family is."

"Natsu!" Makarov had finally emerged, with Mavis by his side. "I know you are concerned about Lucy, but treat Celine kindly." He scolded, then continued. "They need Lucy, which means they will not hurt her."

Mavis had a sly smile spread across her face. "Meaning we have time to plan an attack."

* * *

**I found myself with some free time, so I finished this chapter. I'm really sorry for the long delay, and I do hope this chapter makes up for it. Honestly, I forget where I had been going with this, so I'm having to redirect myself just a little bit, and my plans for the rest of the story are not complete. So, if you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see in future chapters, feel free to PM me! Thank you!**


End file.
